SANGO'S SNAKE BITE!
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Sango gets bitten by a poisonous snake and no-one's there to help her but Inuyasha! And there's also a bit od humor, this also my first fanfic of these two, so please be nice:


SANGO'S SNAKE BITE!

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: Sango gets bitten by a poisonous snake and no-one's there to help her but Inuyasha!

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters related to it.**

**--**

**Near sun-set,**

It was almost dark out when the pair, plus the small cat, decided to stop and make camp. Inuyasha and Sango had been called to a neighboring village, which was a day and half walk away from Keaede's Village. The others had said they would go along as well, but the messenger said that the village chief had asked that only the half-demon and demon slayer come alone. But since Kilala was always by Sango's side, except for a few times that they traveled with other's, she went with them as well.

When they got there, the village chief told them that a demon and it's mate was coming to their village and would destory the building's and kill some of the villagers. The two demon's had been doing this for quite sometime and at first they thought nothing of it or they thought they were just random demon's causing trouble and killing. But they never went past their village and they continued to terrorize them.

Both Sango and Inuyasha asked why they wanted just them and not the others. The chief only said that he wanted the two strongest memebers to come and defeat the demon pair. With the answer from the chief, they went out to kill the demon's. It had taken them the rest of the day to track the demon's down and when they found their lair, it was the male demon that came to greet them, although the greeting wasn't a friendly one. It took them an hour to deal with him, with only a few scrapes and hits that would turn to bruises the next day.

When it's mate was killed, the female knew right away and came out to advenge her mate. It had taken them 3 hours to take her out and they got more scrapes and cuts, some deep and some not. Sango had gotten hit in the back by the demoness' tail, which had a razor sharp spike at the tip and it ripped her slayer suit in the back. Kilala had took up the fight her mistress started until the demon knocked her out. Inuyasha had gotten swapped by the demoness' claws as she swung at him, he jumped back in time, but the move still got him, just not as deep as the demoness would've liked.

When the demoness was killed. Sango went to retrieve Kilala, who had changed back to her normal kitten form when she was knocked out. And Inuyasha waited for them to get to where he was, so they could leave. But a small rumble from the cave, that the two demon's had come out of, stopped them and they had turned around to see a small arm of demon children. But instead of Sango and Inuyasha attacking them together, Inuyasha raised his sword and used his wind scar attack, killing all of the small, but deadly demon children.

After that, they went back to the village and told them that the demon's where dead and they paid Sango her fee and they took their leave.

( And now back to where I started in the beginning. ;} )

They started a fire and Inuyasha went to get some rabbits( sorry animal lovers ) to eat. While he was gone, Sango set her stuff down by a near-by tree and decided to lay down, trying to ease her sore muscles from the fight and to keep her back from hurting too bad. Though she, and Inuyasha as well, would never admit that they hurting and say it was just a cat scratch.

Kilala layed near-by as well, though she was still knocked out from being thrown back into a tree trunk. If she was consious, she would've warned her mistress of the big black, yellow eyed viper that was near her _**head**_ before she turned over, being careful of her back, and came face to snout of the big snake! Which was curled up in an S ready to strike at her. Sango carefully and very slowly got out one of her daggers, ready to kill the snake the moment it moved. Everything went slow motion after this,

The viper struck out, Sango swug her blade out. Sango _**missed**_ the snake, the snake opened it's jaws, revealing two fangs and bit into her shoulder, very close to her pulse point and stayed there to what felt like to Sango 5 minutes, but was only 5 seconds, she pulled the snake from her shoulder, one of it's fangs staying behind in her shoulder, and cut the snake's head off all in a single motion.

She clutched her wounded shoulder and hissed in pain when she felt the fang pierce her more. And it was at this time, that Inuyasha showed up with three rabbits, one for each memeber of their small group and saw her grab her shoulder. He saw the dead viper next to her and knew that she had been bitten by the snake.

He put the rabbits down and went to her, moved her hand away and started to pull her kimono down off of her shoulder when she noticed what he was doing,

" What are you doing?! " She asked, her face red from both embrassment and anger at the half-demon.

" Trying to safe your life! That viper's poisonious and it's venom will kill you if I don't suck out the poison! " He replied back just angry as she was. Sango turned her head and moved her kimono aside for him to suck out the poison, she was going to tell him about the fang still in there, but he had already seen it. Using the tips of his claws like tweezers, he quickly pulled the fang out and latched his lips to Sango's bare shoulder and began to suck out the poison.

Kilala had woken up in time to see Inuyasha ' kissing ' her mistress' bare shoulder, with her (Sango) eyes closed and simply passed out again, hoping that she was just seeing things.

When Inuyasha's mouth was full of the venom, he let go of Sango's shoulder and spite the venom, mixed with her blood out. He then went back to her shoulder to make sure that he had gotten all of the poison out, as he went back to her shoulder, Sango moaned, she didn't know if it was from the pain or the pleasure that was created from Inuyasha sucking on her shoulder.

Inuyasha had gotten all of the poison out of her shoulder the first time, but he didn't let go of her shoulder, instead he began to lick and kiss the wound and was slowly making his way to her neck and pulse point. And Sango knew then that he had gotten all of the poison out of her shoulder, but she didn't stop him.

_' That feels so good. ' _She thought as she moved neck further to the side, giving him more access to her neck and throat.

_'__She tastes reaallly good. I wonder how my lips would feel against hers? '_ He thought as he moved away from her neck and used his right hand and turned her face to his.

" Sango. " He said softly.

Sango opened her light brown eyes and looked to the half-demon. " Yes Inuyasha? " She replied softly, almost huskily.

He didn't answer, he just leaned further towards her and pressed his lips to hers....

* * *

**The next morning,**

* * *

Kilala was the first one to wake the next day, completely healed and ready to get back to the village. She saw her mistress laying a few feet away from her and walked over to her to wake her up. She jumped lightly on her upper arm and was about put her paw to Sango's face to wake her up. But when Kilala noticed that something white was beside her mistress, she stopped what she was about to do and looked over to see what the white thing was. What she saw made her fall faint again, this time, she rolled off of Sango and landed on her back with her feet in the air.

What Kilala saw was that there was a bare chested Inuyasha with his arm around Sango's waist and she had her arm around his waist with her head under his chin.

Not two seconds after Kilala fainted, did the new couple wake up.

" Morning mate. " Inuyasha said sleepily.

" Hmmm...Morning Inuyasha. " Sango replied as she snuggled closer to him.

They laid there for another hour, just relaxing and being content for the first in a very long time, with Inuyasha running his clawed fingers through her long dark hair and Sango running her finger's through his white hair, lulling him almost to sleep again.

" What are we going to tell the others? " She asked, afraid of what her friends would think or say, especially Kagome, who she knew was in love with Inuyasha.

" Nothing. It's none of there business anyway. " He replied in his usual blunt way, just more softly.

" What about Kagome? " She asked.

" What about Miroku? " He asked back, with a smirk on his face.

Sango returned the smirk. " I'll answer you if you answer my question first. " She replied.

They continued to stare at each other for a good 30 minutes, neither one blinked or backed down, until Inuyasha sighed and blinked once and answered her,

" I know that she loves me. But I only love her as a friend. True she did release me from my prison, but then she put me in another one. " Inuyasha said and Sango knew what he was talking about as she fingered the rosiery.(Sp?)

" Maybe we can convince Lady Kaeade to take it off. I know that she trusts you, as do the villagers, and the group And I trust you with my life and every fiber in me. "

" Yeah I know that. But I still wonder sometimes if Kagome really trusts me. I mean I all I do is what I want when I can and when she asks me where I've been and I don't want to tell her, she sit's me into the ground like always. Why can't she except the answer I give her without questioning me all the damn time!? " He asked angerily and began to growl low in his throat.

" I know she only asks when she worried, especially when you've been gone for a day and night. We all do that when your gone like that. We don't know if your hurt and can't get back to us. " She said softly as she stroked his ear to calm him. " But asking about it when you do come back, is a bit extreme and I agree that she just let you be. Whatever you do in your freetime is your business. " She continued.

" Yeah. And all I do is go somewhere to think or to get away from everyone for awhile. And then when Kikyo shows up, I go to her to see if she is alright and she asks about how I'm doing, just like friends do and nothing more. " He said and continued to run his hand through her hair as he stared into her eyes.

" Now are you going to tell me about Miroku? " He asked again with his smirk back.

Sango giggled a little and replied, " I never did feel anything for him, other then a flirtatious friend who can't keep his hands to himself. " She answered shortly and smiled at her half-demon, who in return smiled one of his rare and genuian smiles at her.

Afterwards, they got up and got dressed and gathered their weapons. " How's your back? " He asked as he stood behind her as she picked up the still passed out Kilala.

" It's doing better after...you treated last night. " She replied with a slight blush on her face. Which didn't go unoticed by Inuyasha, who smirked a smirk that would put Miroku's usual smirk to shame as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head to her shoulder, the one that had the snake bite, and said in her ear.

" What are you blushing for, love? You weren't blushing last night when I ' treated ' your back. " And started to nibble on her ear.

This only made her blush more deeply and she stuttered a little as she said, " I-Inuyasha. If y-you k-k-keep doing t-tha-t we won't get back to the village. "

He signed but complied with his mate, only saying, " Alright. But we'll finish this later. " Kissing her on her lips again, causing her to blush, but she returned to kiss none the less.

* * *

When they got back to the village, they were both surprised and glad that both Kagome and Miroku were no-where in sight, but Shippo was there, but luckily the little pipsqueak was asleep. So they went to look for Keaede and ask her to remove the rosiery from Inuyasha's neck.

When they found her, she was picking herbs in one of her herbal fields. She sensed them coming, or more likely, she sensed Inuyasha coming, turning around, she saw the two and knew what happened between them, but greeted them like she usual did. They asked if she could remove the rosiery from Inuyasha's neck, explaining how Kagome was abusing the necklace and it's power over Inuyasha. She was silent for a moment, taking in the information they had given her, then she nods her head and reached out to Inuyasha, who bends his head down as she reaches for the necklace. She grasps the necklace and lifts it off of him.

Once it was gone, Inuyasha felt as though as huge weight was just lifted off of his shoulders and he smiled so big it looked like his face was going to split in half.

" YESSSSS!!! THAANNK YOOU KEAEDE!!! " He shouted and actually hugged the old woman and kissed her on both of her cheeks and then picked up Sango and spun her around three times and kissed her all over her face and even picked up Kilala and kissed her on her little head 4 times and gave her back to Sango and did back-flips over and over again. All while Sango, Kilala, who is now awake, and Keaede looked on in surprise, shock, and happiness; the happiness was Sango, who was happy that her lover and mate was so happy, the happiest she had ever seen him.

Keaede was in shock because that was the first time Inuyasha had ever called her by her name. Even when she was young and he was still with her sister, it was always ' kid ' or ' girl ' never Keaede. And she was also shocked that the half-demon had actually hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

" If I had known he would've done this, I would've removed the rosiery sooner. " She said with a wisful look on her aging face and a smile as Inuyasha came back and gave her another hug and kissed her cheeks again and kept saying thank you over and over for 5 minutes and picked Sango up again and just kissed her fully on the lips, Kilala had quickly move to Keaede's shoulder before she was crushed between the two.

And it was at this moment when both Kagome and Miroku showed up and both had a look of jealousy and shock on their faces. Kagome was the one who was had the jealous look and a hurt look and then got angry as she walked over to the two and yelled,

" SIIITT BOYYY! "

But to hers and Miroku's shock, Inuyasha didn't go down into the ground, he stayed upright and continued to kiss Sango a moment more before letting her go and turned to Keaede.

" See Keaede. This is exactly how she uses the rosiery on me. " He said and called her Keaede again.

Keaede nodded and grasped her hand around the rosiery and it glowed a red color and handed to Inuyasha, who then smirked and quickly tossed it on Kagome's neck. And Keaede turned to Sango and nodded, Sango looked confused for a moment and then caught on and smirked an Inuyasha smirk and said to Kagome,

" SIT GIRL! "

Amd Kagome went to the ground.

" I think I'm going to like the rosiery now. " Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and they walked to the hut, with Inuyasha growling at Miroku, who raised his hands up and backed down, showing that he understood that Sango was now off limits to him and any other male from now on.

**The End**

**--**

**Hope ya'll like this! It's also my first Inuyasha and Sango fanfic. I started reading about them awhile back and I have come to see Kagome in a different light, so now I am offically a big InuyashaXSango fan and I am also a big Kagome hater!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
